The objective of this application for the Preventive Pulmonary Academic Award is to develop a comprehensive curriculum in preventive pulmonary medicine for Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine. The impetus for this approach stems from the premise that all physicians should recognize risk factors for lung disease and become advocates of measures which promote respiratory health. The proposed curriculum is tailored to the unique organizational structure of this institution and is developed from a strong scientific base in respiration research at Case Western Reserve University. A core faculty interested in and committed to Preventive Pulmonary Education has been identified and the members of the multidisciplinary institutional Committee on Preventive Pulmonary Education have been recruited. The program of curriculum development addresses all phases of Medical Education at Case Western Reserve University: undergraduate medical education, graduate training in Internal Medicine and Pulmonary Medicine and Continuing Medical Education. Ample opportunities are created for medical students and trainees to acquire respiratory health promotion knowledge and skills and to apply these principles in ambulatory care settings. The Research Proposal examines whether the comprehensive educational program achieves the anticipated respiratory health promotion behavior in medical students. Measures to evaluate all phases of the curriculum and this institution's commitment to preventive pulmonary education are described.